


School FIRE

by Bubbly12



Series: Philophobia [2]
Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt, Jealousy, Jimmy breaking hearts, Jimmy's Past, M/M, Murder, Psychological Trauma, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbly12/pseuds/Bubbly12
Summary: Pete started to notice how Jimmy would break up with guys with no explanation. He would just say it wasn't working out, but with a bit more prying he was able to get Jimmy to explain another relationship that has affected him from being able to connect with others emotionally.
Relationships: Jimmy Hopkins/Everyone, Jimmy Hopkins/Gord Vendome, Jimmy Hopkins/Kirby Olsen, Jimmy Hopkins/Original Character(s), Jimmy Hopkins/Trent Northwick, Jimmy Hopkins/Vance Medici, Jimmy Hopkins/Zoe Taylor
Series: Philophobia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184276
Kudos: 2





	School FIRE

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I apologize for any misspelling. I wrote this again to distract me from work and give Jimmy another reason to fear being close to someone. I wanted to focus more on Jimmy's past is with other schools, but I also wanted to show how certain experiences after him and how he applies it to people he might begin to form feelings for. I was going to write Jimmy's interactions with Kirby but I'll save it for another time.

Jimmy was almost finished packing his things when he heard a knock on the door. 

“Hey it’s me, the greasers wanted to know if you were up for one more race before winter break.” Petey said over the door.

“Yeah, I’ll be out in a sec Pete.” Jimmy called out as he finished the rest of his packing. He was surprised his mom wanted to have him home over the winter. 

He thought he’d be spending another winter at Bullworth, but mom was like, I want you to spend time with the family. Meaning her, the rich old fart and his kids. His new step siblings weren’t so bad. His stepsister was mostly away at college, but they hit it off over the summer. His new stepbrother was the same age as Jimmy but went to another boarding school. That was enough proof for Jimmy to know that the old phoney knew what Bullworth is like and wasn’t going to send his own kids there. Just his new stepson that he was going to be living with for the next couple weeks. 

Jimmy walked out his dorm wearing a black hoodie with his casual jeans. Both boys went to the parking lot to get Jimmy’s bike. Petey sat in the back as Jimmy peddled towards his way to New Coventry. 

“So, how was your date with Kirby?” Petey asked.

“It went pretty well, but you know for a guy who doesn’t want anyone to see, he gets really handsy out in public.” Jimmy said. Petey looked confused so Jimmy said, “He groped my butt while waiting in line at the movies.”

“Oh.” There was an awkward silence but then Petey spoke again, “So, no third date then?”

“I don’t know because I don’t want to be in a secret relationship, but Kirby is not ready to come out yet.” Jimmy said sadly, “I think I’m going to stop dating in general.”

“Even girls?” 

“Pete, I haven’t dated girls since last summer.” Jimmy said with a laugh, “And if I was going to date girls again it would only be Zoe.”

Zoe was more of a friend at this point, but Jimmy still cared a lot about her. But Jimmy felt more attracted to guys than girls. 

“Was there ever a girl you cared about just like Zoe?” Pete asked curiously. Jimmy thought for a moment, but then as if a spark of lightning went inside his head, he remembered someone.

“No. No one comes close, but I remember this one girl who was ‘in love’ with me.” Jimmy said, “She’s the only person who ever scared the shit out of me.”

* * *

Carcer Academy was Jimmy’s sixth school he attended. Despite Carcer City being a cesspool of crime and poverty, the school was fine for the most part. Some of the kids came from rough backgrounds and the rest just wanted to get by so they could leave the city behind. 

As the teacher was giving a lecture, Jimmy was sketching on his sketchbook when he heard a tap. He saw that someone had thrown a paper ball at a girl who was sitting by his right. He heard giggling of the girls who probably threw it. 

While he was getting used to the school, he noticed that one of his classmates was always the target for bullying by other girls. She was that quiet girl in class and always kept to herself. That was just by observation, but from what he heard from other students is that her mother was suspected to be behind her father’s murder. Others just said she was a freak. So in general, she was a social outcast. Her name was Heather White.

When class was over, Jimmy was about to leave the classroom, he saw three girls surrounding Heather at her desk. Jimmy always hated it when people always went after the weak or people who couldn’t fight back. He promised himself that it would be different this time, that he would mind his own business but he walked over.

“Hey Heather, ever get tired of being such a freak?” A blonde said as she flicked her finger on Heather’s forehead. 

“Hey, leave her alone.” Jimmy told the girls. They glared at him but they did leave. “Bitches.” 

Jimmy looked to see Heather staring at him with a blank expression. Her eyes seemed to be examining him, like he was a strange specimen on a glass slide. It made him feel kind of awkward.

“You okay?” He didn’t get a response, “Okay...my name’s Jimmy.” 

“I know. You introduced yourself to the front class a week ago.” She said in a low tone. “Thanks for helping me.”

* * *

“So how does this girl scare you again?” Petey asked as they made it to their destination. “I still have trouble believing you of all people can be afraid of someone.”

“I haven’t finished telling you the whole story.” Jimmy said, while Petey got off his bike. “I’ll continue when I finish beating all these greaseballs.”

“Aw, don’t be like that Jimbo.” The pair turned to see Vance, “From what I remember, you used to love my hair.”

“Whatever, I came for a race not a hookup.” Jimmy said as he peddled over to the other racers.

As Petey stood by the sidelines and he couldn’t help but think that it was a bit cold of Jimmy to treat the greaser that way. He got a glimpse of the hurt expression on Vance’s face as he went over to his own bike. Jimmy dated a lot of people in school, not at the same time as Lola but a lot. They were never serious, but from what Pete remembered was that Jimmy dated Vance for longer than the others. A week later he broke it off saying he was getting in too deep and wasn’t ready for a real relationship. Whatever that means, because if that was the case then why care if Kirby wanted to keep their relationship a secret. 

_ Ugh, why am I even thinking about Jimmy’s love life again? It’s going to give me a migraine,  _ Pete thought to himself.  _ But then again, after what he told me about Josh guys, it would make sense why he doesn’t want to get too romantically invested in someone and that girl he was just talking about.  _

Pete waited with a couple kids who were there to see the race. He didn’t even notice Lola walk next to him until she tapped his shoulder. He looked over to her and she had this irritated look on her face.

“I need you to tell Jimmy to quit messing with my little Gord’s heart.” Lola said, “After Hopkins ended things with him, he’s been so depressed that he won’t even go out with me.”

He forgot about Jimmy dating Gord. From what Jimmy has told him was that Gord was pretty okay. Yeah he was prissy, but Jimmy really enjoyed spending time with him. Then Jimmy just broke it off out of the blue and all he would say was that it would never work out between them. 

“Gord didn’t take the break up well?” Petey asked. Lola just rolled eyes, but answered.

“Yeah, I mean I didn’t notice until recently. I’ve been with the other preps to notice, but Gord has always been my favorite.” She said in a flirty tone, “Anyways, he had this sort of sad kicked puppy look in his eyes. It would be kind of cute if it weren’t so pathetic.” 

_ First Vance, then Gord and now Kirby is probably going to be next at this rate.  _ Trent doesn’t seem to mind being a fling, I think.  _ Is he trying to get all the cliques to hate him again? _

“Just make sure he doesn’t steal all the boys in this school.”

“I’ll pass on the message.” Pete told her. They both heard the sound of the racers heading towards the finish line. And Jimmy wins first place, with Johnny in second and Ricky in third.

Jimmy rode over to Petey so they could both leave together at school. However before he could, Vance grabbed him by the arm and asked if he could talk to him alone. Jimmy nodded and went with Vance to a secluded area. 

Petey waited for about thirty minutes, until he saw Vance leaving the alleyway. Pete could see the angry tears in his eyes as he left to find the other greasers. Jimmy calmly walked out and went over to Petey.

“How about I continue where I left off.”

* * *

After helping Heather, she would greet him when he walked into the homeroom, start sitting next to him at lunch and would follow him around like a lost puppy. It was strange, especially since she never really started a conversation and instead would follow Jimmy around. But after lunch, Jimmy was about to go to his math class, Heather asked him if he would like to hang out after school.

“I know a movie theater nearby and I was wondering if you’d like to go see it with me .” Jimmy didn’t know if it was a good idea. He just met this girl and she was already following him around like a second shadow. Then again, why pass up the opportunity to go see a movie. 

“Sure, I got nothing better to do.” When Jimmy said that, Heather gave a warm smile and her eyes lit up.

“Great, I’ll see you by the front gate after school.” 

After finishing his last two periods, Jimmy went to find Heather by the front gate. Heather smiled when she saw Jimmy approaching.

“You actually came!” Her normal monotone voice was more upbeat and high pitched. “I almost thought you’d forget.”

“Nah, I wouldn’t do that to you.” Jimmy said and he swore he saw something flash in her eyes. “So you have any movies you have in mind?”

“I don’t really have any in particular, I mostly go to the movies myself. This is the first time I'm going with a friend.” Heather then pulled out a carton on cigarettes from her pocket and offered to Jimmy, “You want one?”

“Uh, no thanks. I quit smoking awhile ago.” She nodded and then put one between her lips and lit it up. 

“Why did you quit?” Heather asked as she led Jimmy to the theater. 

“Just realized it was a bad habit and decided to stop.”  _ Also Josh was the one who got me into it. _ “Why do you go to movies by yourself?” 

“To escape my everyday life and I like it when it’s all quiet. But occasionally you’ll get some assholes who will disrupt the film.” Heather replied, “What brought you to Carcer City?”

“My mom remarried some loser that has a business here. Good timing because I got expelled from my last school.” Jimmy then asked, “So why do those girls mess with you?”

The question caught Heather off guard. She avoided Jimmy’s gaze as she answered his question.

“I used to be friends with a boy they used to like and when he moved they just started bullying me.” Heather suddenly grabbed Jimmy’s hand and dragged him towards the ticket booth, “We’re here! Take your pick.”

They both ended up watching the Butterfly Effect. During the scene where Ashton Kutcher lost both his arms and was confessing his love, Heather put her hand on Jimmy’s. He could feel her gripping his hand gently, while her attention was on the film. Once the film was over, she continued to Jimmy’s hand as they left the theater.

“I really liked our date Jimmy.” That caught Jimmy by surprise. They never said this was a date.

“Date? I thought we were just going to see a movie as friends.” Jimmy tried to pull his hand away but Heather had a strong grip. Instead she leaned in close to Jimmy, their noses close enough to touch. “What are you doing?”

“Truth is that I like you Jimmy Hopkins.” 

“So this was all just so you can confess to me?” Jimmy could feel her nails dig into his skin. “You barely know me.”

“You barely knew me and still saved me from those girls.” She stated and soon her eyes began to water up. “Please, please make me your girlfriend!” Heather sounded so desperate.

Jimmy didn’t know what to say. He could see that people were staring at them because Heather was making a scene. So without thinking because he wanted to save himself from embarrassment.

“Okay fine. Just please, stop with the water works.” That seemed to work and Heather stopped crying. She wrapped her arms around Jimmy’s neck giving him a hug.  _ What did I just put myself into? _

* * *

Pete couldn’t believe it. 

“I know you can’t believe it, but what was I supposed to do? But back then I used to be self conscious and just wanted to fade into the background.” Jimmy said to Pete.

“But you just accepted it like that?” 

“I did kiss Eunice on the first day, remember?” Jimmy was already done packing. “I think I packed everything.” 

“What made this girl so ‘scary’ anyway? She seems kind of weird but that’s it.” 

“I’m just about to get to that part. Trust me Pete, psychos come in all shapes and sizes.” 

* * *

It had almost been a month since Jimmy and Heather started dating. She insisted that he come over for dinner to meet her parents. 

“Isn’t a bit too soon to meet your parents?”  _ Also you forced me to be in a relationship _ . “I think we’re moving things way too fast.” 

“I don’t think so.” Heather is then holding Jimmy’s hands as she looks up at him with a pleading look, “Come on Jimmy, I promised my parents that they could meet you.” 

“Fine…” Jimmy said, sounding irritated. The bell rang and Jimmy couldn’t but sigh in relief, “Look I gotta go to class, see you later.”

“It’s tonight!” Heather shouted to Jimmy retreating form. When Jimmy was gone, “Oh Jimmy...I love you…”

* * *

“Alright class, it’s safe to say you are all prepared for the test today?” The class all groaned in uniosion, while the teacher just scoffed. “I gave you all a week to study, now take out your number pencils and I better not catch anyone cheating.” He then began to hand out the tests to everyone’s desks.

When the test lands on Jimmy’s desk he immediately starts to solve the questions. Despite Jimmy’s behavior, he is quite smart. Not as smart as the nerds, but he studies the material and actually tries to get good grades. As he is almost done with his test, he feels a nudge on his knee. He turned a bit and to see his desk partner was the one who nudged him. 

She looked nervous and when Jimmy saw her test, she had only written down her name. Her eyes would look at the direction at his test and then back on him. 

“Please…” She whispered, and Jimmy rolled his eyes but slid his test a bit so she can have a better view of his answers. He kept his eyes on the teacher who was walking around the class to see if anyone was cheating. 

“Everyone put down your pencils and turn in your tests.” She managed to finish the last question just in time before class was over.

As Jimmy was heading towards his locker, his partner went over to him.

“Hey Jimmy thanks for helping back there.” 

“It’s no problem um...uh…”  _ Crap! What was her name again?  _ He heard her giggle.

“My name’s Amy and to tell you the truth I forgot your name too. I had to ask someone for it.” The bell then rang to signal for the next class, “Talk to you later.”

“Sure thing.” Jimmy called out as he took out a textbook for his next class. He never noticed that someone had been spying on him.

* * *

Jimmy had leaned against the school gates as he waited for Heather to show up. He had been waiting for about an hour.

_ What’s taking her so long? Did she forget or something? Whatever, I’m out of here. _

Jimmy got off the gate and was about to leave until someone grabbed his arm. The grip was strong and Jimmy could feel the nails pressing into his sleeves.

“What the hell- Heather?!” He was about to punch his assailant, but then saw it was Heather. She looked disheveled and she was panting hard as if she was running. “Are you okay?” Concern in his voice.

“Sorry I was late. I had to take care of something.” Heather explained. Her hold on Jimmy’s arm was still tight as she began to rub on it. “Come on, my parents are probably waiting.”

* * *

Jimmy looked at his watch and turned his attention back to Pete.

“I got about an hour or two to finish my story. But before I do I need to talk to Kirby first.” Jimmy said as he got off the bed.

“I know it’s none of my business, but what are you going to tell him?” Pete asked the other boy.

“I’m going to break things off, I think it’s better that way.” Jimmy answered him. He had this guilt ridden expression and said, “I hate doing this.”

“If you hate it, then why do it?” Petey questioned him, “Why are you thinking about breaking up with Kirby?”

“It’s not going to work out between us.”

“That’s what you said about Gord and Vance.” 

“You got something to say Pete? Cause I’m all ears.” 

“Jimmy, are you breaking up with these guys because of what that Josh guy did to you?” That struck a chord in Jimmy, but Petey wasn’t backing down. “Look man, I’m only asking because you’re my friend and making enemies in different cliques isn’t a good idea.” 

Jimmy was silent for a moment, but after five minutes he began to talk.

“Pete, you’re very lucky that you’re my friend or I’d be beating the crap out of you.” Pete looked a bit guilty, however Jimmy said, “You’re half right though. After what happened with Josh, I haven’t been able to really trust someone like that.”

“You said half right. What else happened?”

* * *

Jimmy and Heather finally arrived at Heather’s home. After meeting her parents, dinner was started. Jimmy had to admit, he enjoyed it. He never had a home cooked meal before, because his mom and one of her boyfriends would take him out to eat or get him a box of leftovers.

“So Jimmy, where were you from?” Heather’s dad asked him.

“Well my mom and I move around a lot, but the last place we were living at was somewhere at Los Santos.” Jimmy told him and then looked at the mother. “Your food was delicious, miss that I couldn’t eat another bite.”

“Oh why thank you Jimmy, would you like another drink.” She asked him in a cheerful tone.

“No thank you.” He answers her.

“Then I’ll just get started on the dishes, Heather be a dear and help me would you.” She told her daughter.

“Okay mother.” They both went into the kitchen leaving Heather’s father and Jimmy alone at the dinner table. Once the sound of the sink being turned on, the whole demeanor of the room changed. The father grabbed Jimmy the shoulders and forced Jimmy to look up at him.

“Listen to me very carefully, you have to stay the hell away from my daughter if you know what’s good for you.” He whispered to Jimmy.

“Are you threatening me sir?” Jimmy whispered back in confusion.  _ What the hell? He was normal a second ago.  _ “Sir, if your going to give me the ‘if you hurt my daughter’ crap-“

“No. I’m not threatening, I'm warning you.” He whispered frantically. “My daughter...she’s not well she’s-“

“Are you two doing alright out there?” Heather called out from the kitchen.

“Nothing sweetie, just telling Jimmy here how I was on your school’s football team in my day.” He lied, “Ain’t that right Jimmy?” His eyes were wide as they stared back Jimmy’s own puzzled ones.

“Yeah, we’re just talking about football.” 

“Alright, well I’m about done helping mom with the dishes.” The sound of the sink stopped and only droplets could be heard.

Her father still gripped Jimmy’s shoulders and said, “Ask someone from your school about a kid named Steven Scott and then you’ll know.” He let go of him once Heather walked out.

* * *

The next day at school, Jimmy saw many of the students all crowding an ambulance in front of the school. He walked to a nearby student and asked what was going on.

“Amy was found in the janitor’s room this morning.” He told Jimmy.

Jimmy was in disbelief, he just talked to her yesterday. But he saw the body bag being carried away in a stretcher which confirmed the reality. Someone had killed Amy.

* * *

“From what the news said, she was dragged into the janitor’s room and was strangled.” Jimmy said.

“Did they find the killer?” Pete asked.

“Buddy, I was dating her.”

* * *

When the police had left, school classes continued as scheduled. It was Carcer City, it was basically an everyday occurrence, but the students still spoke about it. 

_ Ask someone from your school about a kid named Steven Scott _

Jimmy had remembered what Heather’s father had told. He didn’t know why it popped into his head, but Jimmy felt like he had to know.

He went to look for the girls who were bullying Heather. Jimmy found the blonde opening her locker.

“Hey I need to talk to you.” Jimmy called out to her. She scoffed at him and turned away.

“Get lost loser.”

“Do you know about a guy named Steven Scott?” That stopped her in her tracks. 

“Did that bitch tell you about him?” She asked aggressively, “Did she tell you it was her fault he’s dead?”

“How did he die and what’s it got to do with Heather?” Jimmy's heart began to beat faster, he felt a cold chill run up his spine. “Please, I have to know.”

The girl’s anger seemed to simmer down and instead she almost had that look of pity.

“Steven supposedly committed suicide on the day he started to go with me.” Tears began to form in her eyes as she continued, “Heather would ask him everyday to be his girlfriend, but he would say no and he preferred they stay friends.” 

“I still don’t see how his suicide was her fault.” Jimmy said accusingly, but instead just shook her head.

“After she found out about us, Heather said she’d make Steven pay for rejecting her. Then that night he hanged himself.” That was shocking, but it doesn’t make Heather responsible for his death. “An autopsy found out that his neck was already broken before he was hanged and Heather said she’d make him pay. I know it sounds crazy but I think Heather White had something to do with it.”

* * *

After talking to the blonde, Jimmy couldn’t stop thinking about Amy’s death. She was murdered in the school, so the murderer had to be someone who worked at the school or another student. There is a possibility that a maniac snuck in and killed her, but something was telling Jimmy that it had to be a teacher or a student. His thoughts then went to Heather and he felt terrible for thinking about it but what happened with her dad and Steven Scott, it made him make up his mind.

_ But what does Heather have to do with Amy?  _

“Hey Jimmy!” He saw Heather approaching him.

“Hey Heather, can we talk somewhere more private?” She pointed at a building.

“That building has been abandoned for years, the school basically forgot to tear it down or use it.” 

They both went inside that used to be a classroom. There were beer cans, spray paint and trash everywhere. It still had desks and Jimmy heard the click of a door closing. Heather sat on one of the tables as she took a cigarette and lit it.

“Don’t want anyone walking in on us, so what did you want to talk about?” She asked playfully. Jimmy signed but answered her.

“Look, I’m sorry but I don’t think it’s going to work out between us.” Jimmy said, “I can’t be your boyfriend anymore.”

She didn’t say anything, but her face screamed in shock. Her eyes were wide as they can be as Heather stared at Jimmy’s. Jimmy took a couple steps back because the way was looking at him was making him feel uncomfortable.

“Heather are you okay?”

“I saw you talk to Megan about Steven.” Her voice was very low like a whisper, “Just like how you were talking with that slut Amy.” 

“What?!” She was spying on Jimmy and he heard the pounding of his heart in his ears.

“I didn’t want to hurt Amy, but I knew she was going to steal you away! Just like how Megan stole Steven!” Heather had got off the table and was walking towards Jimmy who was walking back. When his back stopped at the door, Heather continued, “I love you! I love so much that I’d do anything to be with you!”

“You’re crazy!” Jimmy shouted and tried to open the door, “Open this door right now!” He demanded, but Heather just laughed.

“The keys are the other side of the door.” Jimmy pushed past her and was going for the window. Before he could, a cloth was pressed hard into face. He tried to struggle, but the smell was so strong that he began to feel dizzy. As Jimmy was beginning to faint, he saw Heather standing over him. “Now we’ll always be together.”

When Jimmy had finally woken up, he tried to move but realized he couldn’t. His hands and feet were bound together with duct tape. He tried to slip one of his hands out of the tape, but then he heard footsteps getting close to him. He looked up to see Heather.

“Heather what the fuck are you doing?!” Jimmy screamed, “Let me go!” Instead of responding, she kicked him instead.

“Shut up.” Heather told him and then proceeded to pour gasoline around the room. Jimmy then started to panic because she was going to set a fire.

“Please stop! I know what you're doing and you need to stop!” His pleas were only heard by deaf ears. Jimmy had to think of something fast, “I love you!” 

That stopped her and Heather looked at Jimmy.

“What did you say?” 

“I’m sorry about what I said earlier, I was confused. The truth is, I never experienced being in love with someone until I met you.” Lying that he was still in love with Heather was the best he could up with. But how can you think straight when your crazy ex is planning to burn you alive? “I was scared, but now I know that wasn’t fair to you.”

Heather dropped the gasoline and had this look of pure hatred. She started to stomp on Jimmy and heard one of his ribs crack.

“Liar! Stop lying to me! You wanted to break up with me so you could be with that blonde slut right!?” Heather accused.

“It’s not a lie! I mean it!” The assault stopped and Heather looked down on him, “I love you.”

It looked like sanity was finally entering Heather’s head, but was snatched away once Heather gave Jimmy a twisted smile. She took out her lighter and with a few swipes, a small flame appeared.

“Then we can die together.”

“No!” 

It was too late, the lighter hit the floor and the room was set ablaze. Jimmy began to struggle with his restraints, but then Heather got on top of him. Her hands wrapped around Jimmy’s throat and her nails inflicting deep cuts. Jimmy didn’t know if he should continue to struggle for escape or struggle for air.

His vision was getting blurry from the lack of air and the smoke wasn’t helping. But when he stared back at Heather’s insane gaze, he found the strength within himself and headbuttes her in the face. Heather fell back and slammed into one the desks. 

Jimmy coughed and once he could breathe again, he then began to look around the room. He managed to find a shard of broken glass on the floor and crawled to get it. He grabbed it with one of his fingers and started to cut the tape away.

“Ow! Ow! Ow! Yes!” Despite cutting himself, Jimmy got the tape off. He then began to tore the tape off his feet and when he was finally free, Jimmy grabbed a chair and threw it against the window. As he was about to climb out, he saw that Heather was still unconscious.

“I should just leave you there.” He said, but jogged over to her, “But I don’t want to live knowing I let you die.” 

* * *

“You saved her!?” Pete yelled out.

“I know, but I couldn’t let her die.” Jimmy explained, “After I saved Heather, I was arrested because Heather had planted a suicide note in locker saying I was going to burn down the school.”

“Holy shit! How did they figure out you didn’t do it?”

“People vouched for me. Megan and Heather’s parents said I didn’t do it and said that Heather was responsible, but the school didn’t want to take any chances and expelled me.” Jimmy said with a shrug.

“You can’t be serious, that has to be a joke.” Pete couldn’t believe it, how can people be so stupid. “Did you try to tell them what happened?”

“I was busy testifying at Heather’s trial and my mom wanted us to move because of the divorce.” Jimmy said as both he and Pete were getting close to the football field, “Heather was sent to an asylum rather than prison, so there’s a possibility she can be released and I can’t help but think she’ll come after me someday.”

“Damn Jimmy, I’m sorry.” That was all Pete could muster, because what else can he say that can reassure Jimmy from the trauma. 

“It’s fine, but now you know.” Jimmy said, “Relationships work out for me.”

“But that doesn’t excuse you from hurting people.” Pete told him. “All those guys probably cared about you, what made you think it was going to go bad?”

“They told me they loved me.” Was all Jimmy said as he went to find Kirby. 

Pete didn’t know what to say as he watched Jimmy lead Kirby towards the bleachers. He couldn’t help but feel sorry for the jock who was looking at Jimmy with affection. 

  
  



End file.
